Wile E Coyote and Roadrunner: Desert Love
by Lucas18
Summary: Wiley has really screwed up this time.  His latest plan has turned Roadrunner into a love obsessed female and now he's running in the other direction; with Roadrunner in pursuit of a kiss.
1. Chapter 1

Wile E. Coyote and Roadrunner: Desert Love – Chapter 1

Author: I saw a picture on Deviantart where Wiley and Roadrunner were kissing, and it inspired this fiction idea. I apologize for the writing being a bit off, it was hard to accurately describe Roadrunners transformation. It will take time for the next chapter, so please be patient.

Attention: The characters within this fiction are the copyright property of Warner Brothers Studios. My only reason for using these characters is for the entertainment of Fanfiction authors and visitors. No intention of copyright infringement.

* * *

><p>In the shipping plant of Acme Company, assemblies of employees were busy at work packaging and shipping the company's products.<p>

One of the workers, whose job was to place the products in their containers, was also working, when he was handed a product that didn't match its case. The worker panicked, he knew there wasn't any time to call in this mistake; lest he risk holding up the production line. Quickly, he grabbed some scotch tape, covered the title, and wrote out the product name. The worker placed the item in its box and sent it down the conveyor belt to the next employee. The item continued down the line to where it was packaged and shipped off for delivery.

Way out in the Arizona desert, Wile E. Coyote paced impatiently in front of his mailbox; he was waiting for his package from Acme.

Just then, Roadrunner, coyote's life long adversary, streaked past him at rapid speed giving a short, "meep-meep!"

The coyote glared in anger, and stepped out into the road and readied himself to chase after his prey. But the, a delivery truck drove up without warning and ran over the coyote. Wiley peeled his body off the pavement and began dusting himself off, when, "meep-meep!"

The coyote jumped up in shock and then turned around to see the roadrunner behind him. Wiley tried to grab him, but Roadrunner was already speeding off in a trail of dust. Coyote just snapped his fingers in annoyance, angry that he had just missed the bird again.

Wiley looked at his mailbox and instantly his face lit up; his package had finally arrived. Wiley tore off the wrapping to reveal the products bottle.

**Slow Serum: guaranteed to slow anything down.**

A sly grin came to the coyote's face, as he headed off into the desert; to prepare his, possibly, best scheme ever.

Down the road, Wiley was preparing his latest plan. He poured out a box of birdseed next to a 'free birdseed' sign and then poured the Slow Serum onto the pile. Then, the coyote hid behind a nearby rock to watch.

It wasn't long before he saw Roadrunner coming to an instant stop in front of the sign, looking down at the pile, and started pecking up the seeds.

Wiley snickered wickedly, this time he was certain nothing could possibly go wrong with this plan; when the roadrunner finishes eating the seeds, he will slow down and Wiley would be able to catch him.

The coyote smiled happily at the product that was finally going to get him his fresh cooked roadrunner dinner. Then he looked closer at the bottle and noticed something; the title looked like it was written on tape. Carefully, the coyote scratched off the tape to reveal the products real name.

**Sexy Serum: guaranteed to give women the perfect body.**

**Caution: for females only; may cause side effects for males.**

Wiley's looked up in shock after seeing the caution label. He looked over to Roadrunner, who had just finished eating the seeds. For a moment, nothing seemed to happen, but when Roadrunner looked directly at coyote, his entire body jerked with a twang.

Seeing this, Coyote looked on the back of the bottle for the side effects label

**Side Effects for males include: sexual gender-change and love-bond with the first male they see.**

Wiley's eyes went wide in worry when he read about the side effects. He looked back at the roadrunner and watched as it began to change.

* * *

><p>Roadrunner's neck shortened an inch and then widened. His body feathers slowly spread down until they reached the lower middle of his thighs. His legs then grew longer until he was eye level with Wiley. Next the legs expanded out until they were curved and shapely. Then, Roadrunner's feet became petite with manicured claws.<p>

Next his mid-body tilted up at an angle as it began to change. The rear ballooned out beneath the tail into a bubble shape. Then the mid-body grew long and wide it was that of a swan. And then the chest bulged out, while the waist scrunched in; giving a figure and s-curve to the body.

The next to change was the head and tail feathers. The tail feathers shortened and formed into an upright plume. The head feathers also became shorter and formed into a short vertical stalk on the top of roadrunner's head, and then it curved forward where it hanged above the forehead.

The last to change was the head. The beak became shorter, the eyebrows became thin and curved, and eyelashes grew out and became longer. Finally, the head grew to match the neck.

* * *

><p>Wiley stared slack-jawed as the changes drew to a close. Standing in front of him was now a tall, curvaceous, attractive female roadrunner.<p>

The newly transformed roadrunner didn't move or even 'meeped' as he, now a she, stood there staring at Wiley. She had felt the changes in her body, but strangely her attention was focused on the coyote. Suddenly, Roadrunner began to feel hot and her heart started beating faster. She no long saw Wiley as a natural predator, but as a handsome, rugged coyote; the man of her dreams.

Wiley gulped nervously as the roadrunner suddenly smiled and batted her eyes at him. He remembered the bottle talking about a love-bond with the first male seen, and knew that he was the only male there. He began to tremble as Roadrunner walked slowly up to him; swaying her hips sexily. The roadrunner began caressing Wiley's chest with her soft wing, making him sweat in fear. But then, Roadrunner began to pucker her beak and made a kissing gesture towards Coyote. Wiley saw this and, wide eyed with panic, took off like a shot into the desert.

Roadrunner watched as Wiley ran off into the distance. She just sighed with a smile; she loved men who like to play hard to get. Giving a feminine, "meep-meep," Roadrunner raced after her lover; leaving behind a heart-shaped dust cloud.

* * *

><p><strong>That's not all folks. To be continued.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Wile E. Coyote and Roadrunner: Desert Love – Chapter 2

Author: Here is the second, and concluding, chapter to the fiction. Forgive me if the writing is a bit off, it was hard to work out the cartoon sequences.

Attention: The characters within this fiction are the copyright property of Warner Bros. Entertainment. My only reason for using these characters is for the entertainment of Fanfiction authors and visitors. No intention of copyright infringement.

* * *

><p>Coyote panted heavily as he came to a stop. He looked around to make sure Roadrunner wasn't still following him; she was nowhere in sight. Relieved that he had managed to lose the love-crazy bird, Wiley leaned against a rock to catch his breath.<p>

Even though the body was now female, Roadrunner was still as fast as before; Wiley had ran for almost ten miles before finally escaping her. He glared at the bottle of Sexy Serum and threw it away; it had caused him enough trouble.

Wiley pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number for Acme. He hoped they might have an answer to this mess.

A female computer voice answered. "You have reached the Acme automated customer service system. If you'd like to request information regarding the company, press one. For product information, press two."

Coyote, not the kind who enjoyed answering machines, pressed two.

"You have chosen product information. If you have questions regarding a product, press one. For complaints, press two."

One.

"You have chosen questions regarding a product. To make sure you are not a Korean spy that is stealing our products, without paying, press one for English. For Korean, press two."

Shaking off the Korean spy accusation, Wiley pressed one.

"Please hold."

For fifteen minutes, coyote stood there listening to boring music, until the computer voice came back on.

"Thank you for calling our services. For the answer to your problem, look behind you."

Confused by this answer, Coyote turned around and instantly his jaw dropped. It was Roadrunner, holding a phone next to her head, and puckering her beak for a kiss.

Wiley instantly took off in a flash. He raced across the desert to his den, and covered the door with nailed boards. After hammering in the last nail, Coyote slumped to the floor in exhausted relief. He smiled; glad that he was finally safe and sound in his home, but his smile fell when he looked into his den.

It was Roadrunner, wearing a revealing French-maid outfit and dusting the cave. She saw the coyote and winked seductively at him.

Terrified, Wiley crashed though the sealed door; leaving an impression. He raced down to the road, where he gave a whistle and a taxi drove up and stopped by him. Wiley quickly got in and the taxi streaked away.

Wiley looked back to see if Roadrunner was still following him; he was certain that crazy female would appear any minute. He started to settle down, but then he saw who was driving the cab. Roadrunner, wearing a drivers cap and ready to smooch.

The coyote jumped from the cab and rolled to a halt next to a bus stop. A bus rolled up a minute later and Wiley climbed on. The bus drove to the desert airport, where Wiley boarded a plane and took off. Wiley sighed with relief as the plane reached cruising altitude; he knew the roadrunner couldn't possible reach him way up here.

As the coyote sat back in his chair, ready to enjoy a roadrunner-free vacation, the plane's stewardess came down the aisle to provide beverages. When the cart reached his seat, the stewardess handed him a cup of coffee. Smiling, Wiley turned to thank the stewardess but turned white when he saw her clearly. Guess who.

* * *

><p>The plane shook as the coyote screamed in terror. Wiley raced to the plane's emergency exit, with a parachute, and jumped out. As the desert ground got closer and closer, Wiley pulled the cord to his chute and then drifted slowly down. Once his feet reached the ground, Wiley took off the chute and began dusting himself off.<p>

Suddenly, coyote felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned around. It was Roadrunner again. Wiley jumped back…off the nearby cliff, he hung in mid air and then began the long fall into the cavern. Roadrunner looked down as Wiley grew smaller in distance. Not wanting to lose him, Roadrunner took a path that led to the bottom of the cavern. She came to a stop and looked up to see the coyote getting closer to the ground.

Roadrunner looked to the audience with a smile and held up a sign. 'I just knew he would fall for me.' She tossed away the sign and held out her arms to catch her falling lover; while puckering up her beak.

Wiley saw what awaited him below and shrieked. Pushing his feet down, Coyote came to a screeching halt in the air just above Roadrunner. He walked over the air above the crazy bird and landed on the ground behind her.

Before Roadrunner realized what had happened, Wiley raced off in a cloud of dust. Roadrunner saw her dream guy running and, giving a short 'meep-meep', raced after him.

For several hours, Roadrunner chased coyote back and forth, up and down, left and right across the desert landscape; until Wiley reached a dead end. He looked around desperately for any means of escape, but there was nothing but rock that surrounded him. He was trapped.

Wiley gulped as the shadow of the shapely roadrunner stretched up the road to where he stood. Roadrunner swayed her hips as she moved in closer to the shaky coyote. Wiley backed against the wall and braced himself for the worst that was about to happen.

Soon Roadrunner was only an inch away from his face. She leaned in close and kissed him…on the nose. After a few minutes, Wiley slowly opened his eyes nervously. He felt his nose for any damage or pain, but there was nothing wrong with it.

Roadrunner, batting her eyes, leaned in again and kissed him on the cheek. This time, the effect was more powerful as Wiley fell to his knees. His heart began to race, spreading a warm heat throughout his body; turning his face bright red. Then, Wiley felt as light as a cloud, letting out a happy sigh. He didn't know what this strange sensation was, but it felt so amazing.

The coyote looked at Roadrunner, who posed and winked at him. In the light of the setting sun, her outline seemed to glow a beautiful silver aura. Wiley no longer saw Roadrunner as a love-crazy bird, no as the prey he had chased before, but as the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. And, for reasons unknown, he was suddenly in love with her.

Wiley jumped to his feet and held out his arms to this lovely woman. Answering this gesture, Roadrunner jumped into his arms and gave him another kiss on the cheek.

Smiling warmly, the coyote carried Roadrunner bridal-style across the desert and back to his cave.

* * *

><p>Once they reached the den, Wiley sat down on a flat rock against the wall, while Roadrunner sat cross-legged on his lap.<p>

Coyote and Roadrunner gazed lovingly into each others eyes; gazing into their future. They knew this relationship might cause a stir in the natural order, especially with their families. But they didn't care; they were in love.

Wiley smiled as Roadrunner laid her head on his chest, while he slowly caressed the soft feathers of her body. It was still hard to believe that this beauty use to be the same prey that Wiley had been chasing for almost his entire life.

Wiley tuned to the audience and held up a sign. 'Well, at least this didn't turn out so bad.' (Spins sign around) 'I still got the roadrunner, didn't I?'

Wiley tossed the sign away as Roadrunner gazed at him with a smile. The two lovers, with eyes closed, slowly began to lean in; prepared to give the big 'on the lips' kiss. But then Wiley opened an eye to the audience and frowned.

He reached up and pulled down the end title. That's All Folks.

(As the ending music plays, we hear a loud smooch in the back ground.)


End file.
